Saber (Fate/ZnT)
Saber (サーベル, Sāberu) is the Saber-class Servant summoned by Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere during the events of the Halkagnia Grail War, and as the second main protagonist and heroine of the story, Fate/Zero no Tsukaima. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is Tam Lin (タムリン, Tamurin), a human that became a Fairy after being kidnapped by the Fairy Queen. Contrary to how the stories portrayed her, Tam Lin wasn't as cruel as they said she was. Rather, it was the curse that the Fairy Queen had put on her. As a child, she was said to be one of the most beautiful girls in her kingdom, so much so that everyone adored her. One day, she was out hunting in the forest, and was wounded in the process. She was then discovered by the Fairy Queen, who grew enamored with her and obsessed with her. She then kidnapped the young girl, where for the next seven years of her life, she was forced to take to the ways of the Fairy. She had even become a Knight in the Seelie Court, which was said to be the highest honor. During her time, she had accomplished many feats, which in turn, gained her many suitors. However, the Fairy Queen grew jealous, and placed a curse; any that tried to come close to Tam Lin would be struck with misfortune. Often at times, the 'misfortune' would vary, the most common being a valued treasure suddenly going missing, or a woman mysteriously ending up pregnant with a spriggan. The curse affected not only Fairies, but humans as well. Tam Lin was unable to do anything about the curse, as the Fairy Queen wanted her all to herself, and thus, had no choice but to accept. However, one day, while guarding the forest of Carterhaugh, she met a human woman named Janet. Tam Lin, stricken by her beauty, had fallen in love with the woman, but because of the curse on her body, she could not hope to interact with her. Janet, unknown to Tam Lin, had caught her spying on her as she was gathering herbs, which led to the woman conversing with the Fairy. Despite her better judgement, Tam Lin steadily grew closer with Janet, though she had made repeated attempts to make her leave. As she feared, Tam Lin later learned that Janet was pregnant. In spite of this, Janet came to speak with her. Eventually, she fell in love with Tam Lin. Sadly, the Fairy Queen learned of this one day, and furious, imprisoned Tam Lin. She then made arrangements so that she would finally become hers, even demanding that a wedding be held after she is transferred to her new cell. To her surprise, Janet had somehow managed to find her, and try to rescue her. The Fairy Queen, angry, ordered her knights to slay Janet. Tam Lin broke free of her restraints, and fought them off. She then later escaped with Janet, but not before the Fairy Queen, in a fit of madness, placed yet another curse on Tam Lin; that the day she would confess her love to Janet, she would feel naught but eternal suffering 'til her last breath. Tam Lin was heartbroken by this, knowing that she would never be able to express her feelings for Janet, but resolved to stay with her all the same. She then became Janet's "mysterious" knight, saving her from danger and banishing any who would seek harm to her person. It is unknown how she died, but sometime after her death, her actions were recognized, and became a Heroic Spirit, and resided within the Throne of Heroes. Her legend would become skewed and distorted, but the few who did remember, especially Janet's descendants, passed down the true story of Tam Lin. Appearance Saber has the appearance of a mature young adult with shoulder-length red hair and bright blue eyes, and is noted to have a sort of "unearthly beauty." When first met by Louise on the night of her summoning, she describes her as a "woman who's features are more fine than even the most heavenly of Alviss." She frequently dons the armor she wore during her time as a Knight in the Seelie Courts, which is pure silver with a white cape on the right side. Personality Role Abilities Development Quotes Trivia References Category:Otaku-Nation666 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Servants Category:Saber Category:Saber Class Servant Category:Saber servant Category:Saber Class Servants Category:Fate/Zero no Tsukaima Category:Heroic Spirit Category:Heroic Spirits